A need exists for a threaded pipe connection with angled threads and channels that prevent leakage of fluid between the pin member and the box connector when the pipes or tubulars are in a made up condition, forming one or more seals.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.